A Song of Ass and Fucking
by tvfreak-gayfanfic
Summary: A selection of short stories and shippings of the hunks of Game of Thrones. Will do a bunch (First is TheonxEddard, the second will be RobbxJon etc.) Send me requests too; it'll make it easier for me to try and think of characters to put together :)


Hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it!

**CHAPTER 1 – EDDARD AND THEON**

He always looked forward to these moments. The moments they could steal away together, in some secluded chamber within Winterfell.

Eddard Stark moaned gruffly as his cock was enveloped in the warm, tight lips of his young ward; Theon Greyjoy.

"By the old gods, your mouth is amazing, boy!" he exclaimed as his hips thrust in and out; his hand grasping the young boy's hair to hold his head in place.

All Theon could do in reply was moan in pleasure, staring lovingly up towards the mature, masculine man.

Ned stared lovingly back, watching as his large cock was slowly pushed into the boy's mouth. Of course he loved Catelyn, and they often shared their bed in a passionate manner; but there were some things she could not do, like suck his cock until his pubes were in her nose – she began to choke before she even got half way. But Theon! Now Theon could take it all whether Ned was rough about it or not, and the way he worked his mouth and tongue often sent Ned into a frenzy.

Ned thought back to a year previous, when their relationship began. It had been a particularly long and strenuous day for the Warden of the North. Catelyn was upset due to Ned's lax attitude about Arya refusing to act as a lady should, and there was a new shipment of supplies from King's Landing that he and the other men had been lugging around all day.

He sighed as he stepped into the bath, letting his joints and muscles be warmed by the water. It was true he wasn't as used to work as he had been in his youth, but he made a point to always keep fit, and it showed. He ran the cloth across his muscles, the hair of his chest matting down as it ran across his pecs.

He let out a moan as he moved down towards his abs, and massaged his sore muscles. He moved even lower, reaching his cock, which had already stiffened from the treatment he had been giving his body. He bit his bottom lip and moaned again as he started to rub and his thoughts drifted to that of Catelyn and others…

Ned was broken from his lusty reverie when he heard the door from his chambers creek open slightly. Perhaps Cat was no longer sulking and would share their bed tonight after all.

"Cat? What are you doing sneaking around? Get in here, if you mean to."

No response, but he could feel someone's eyes on him.

He tried to peer into the steam towards the door; but he couldn't see a damn thing.

"What are you playing at, Cat?"

He made to get out, water splashing down as he did. He heard a small yelp and someone falling over behind the door.

"What in the seven hells is going on out there?" he shouted without even reaching for a towel as he moved to leave the room.

He swung the door open, but rather than finding Cat as he expected, he found the young Theon Greyjoy, splayed on the floor, looking shocked, disoriented and embarrassed.

"What is the meaning of this, boy? Why are you sneaking into my chambers and peaking at me bathing?!"

Theon could only muster a stammer as he tried to back away on his elbows, failing to stand up as he did so.

"Well boy? Speak up!" Ned was angry now. He didn't like being spied on.

The boy stuttered still, trying to keep his eyes off of the tall man towering above him – failing at keeping his eyes from Ned's large, stiff cock.

Ned looked down, only realising now that he was completely naked in his anger. He looked at his cock, and back at Theon, who looked up into his eyes and blushed a deep red.

"I- I'm sorry, my lord, I didn't mean to… I was just wanting…"

"Wanting what, exactly?"  
Without thinking, Theon looked longingly at Ned's cock – not realising he had given away exactly what he wanted.

Ned chuckled as the truth of the situation dawned on him, and noticed the bulge in Theon's pants. He thought at first that the young ward must have been plotting something due to his years of captivity – comfortable and leisurely captivity, but captivity nonetheless. He now realised that Theon was just another young, horny boy who wanted a piece of the Lord of Winterfell. It wouldn't have been the first time.

"Oh, I see… You want my cock, boy?"

Theon blushed further, and averted his eyes to the floor.

"N-no milord! That's not wh- why would you say that?"

"It's the truth isn't it? Come now, don't be bashful! I don't have as strict an attitude to such things as some others my age might."

Theon did not speak; he kept his eyes to the floor, bracing himself for what might happen next.

Ned began to kneel down, reaching Theon's level.

"You need not fear me, boy… I don't care how you prefer to keep your company. I myself keep it with both women and men."

Theon looked up in surprise. He would not have expected such a thing of Lord Eddard Stark. He didn't think much of it when he was attempting to peak at the man, but now things had taken such an odd turn that he didn't know what was going to happen; all he wanted was to peer in on the Lord bathing – now the Lord was stark naked, kneeling down in front of him, water dripping down his burly muscles, steam rolling lazily off his skin, his large cock swung proud between his legs, and his handsome, bearded, square jaw was right in Theon's face.

As Theon drank in this picture he had been fantasising about for the past couple of years, Ned moved in closer, placing himself between Theon's splayed legs.

"I know you want it, boy… But I want to hear you say it." He whispered gruffly.

Theon weighed his options. Of course he wanted this! Who wouldn't? But he didn't know if it was the right thing; Lord Stark was married, and there was still a chance this could all be some horrible trick, and that he was going to be punished in some way.

Ned could see some of this doubt in Theon's eyes, and knew he needed to persuade him some. He placed his hand on the inside of Theon's thigh and began to rub ever so slowly; enjoying the gasp and whimper that came from the young boy.

"Say it. Say you want this." He insisted further, in a more forceful tone this time.

"I want this. I want you, Lord Stark."

Ned chuckled. He loved to hear the boys say that.

As he rubbed further up, reaching for Theon's bulge, he moved in quickly to the boy's face and started to kiss him roughly. He had no idea if this was Theon's first kiss from a man, or if it was even his first kiss ever… But he made sure this was a kiss that the boy would remember, and that it would be a real man's kiss – his hot breath across Theon's lips, teeth catching teeth, thick stubble against smooth cheek, and his tongue searching Theon's mouth.

While he kissed, his hand movement became more aggressive and quick, rubbing and pulling at the fabric.

"Take off your clothes." He breathed while breaking the kiss.

Before Theon could even react, Ned was already pulling at his shirt and pants, yanking hard on the cloth; almost ripping it.

Theon couldn't believe his luck at this turn of events. He had been dreaming of this moment for so long; he couldn't believe it was coming true.

He moaned as Lord Stark's rough and experienced hands finally reached his skin after shoving his shirt to the ground, and was shocked once again by Ned's sudden rough kissing, while he felt his pants being pulled from his legs.

He was suddenly naked on the floor of Lord Stark's bedchamber, his clothes scattered around the room, the older man's body pressing roughly down on his as they kissed passionately.

Lord Stark's large cock started to rub up against Theon's skin, in between his legs and on his own cock of a roughly similar size.

Ned was having the time of his life. As he grinded himself against the young boy – and pushed the small body to the floor with the force of his own; hairy barrel chest against smooth, lean skin – his hands roamed freely across the pale, tight body; feeling the arms, the hips, the legs, and that amazing arse.

His hands stayed where they were, kneading and playing with the cheeks.

Theon moaned into Lord Stark's mouth, which got a small chuckle from the Lord.

"Please, do whatever you want to me, Lord."

Ned didn't need telling twice. He moved from Theon's lips, and started to nip and bite roughly across Theon's skin, leaving a trail of marks as he went.

He eventually reached the boy's nipples, and nibbled and sucked on one, while he roughly twisted and rubbed the other.

Theon didn't know whether he should yell in pain or moan in pleasure, but he knew he didn't want it to stop.

Ned couldn't stand it anymore, he needed his relief. He went in for one final, rough, wet, hot kiss and left Theon breathless, before picking the boy up with ease and tossing him on the bed.

Belly down on the bed, Theon knew what would be coming next, even if it was his first time, and stuck out his arse playfully to put on a show for the Lord.

Ned chuckled.

"You little tease. I'm going to enjoy fucking you." He declared as he mounted his conquest, legs over Theon's, his cock nestling in between his arsecheeks.

"Please, milord, please fuck me."

Ned chuckled once more, before spitting on his hand and rubbing it over his cock and fingering the boy's arse playfully. He didn't want it to be too hard on the boy, but he still wanted it to be a rough ride, so didn't use much spit.

Theon was in heaven; his arse moving in time with Lord Stark's cock as it moved up and down his crack. His hole was aching for the cock, and he wanted it now.

Without much warning, Ned stuck the cock into the tight, hot hole and started to fuck away instantly, his hips moving rapidly, his hands on Theon's side for leverage and to pull the young boy into his thrusts.

Theon screamed. He wasn't expecting such an amazing, forceful attack from the hunk above him; but in that second the savage fucking slowed and the hands moved from his side and were now pressed against his mouth.

"Shut up, boy! Do you want the whole of Winterfell to here you?"

All Theon could do was moan an apology from behind the hands.

With Theon shut up, Ned started to pick up the pace of his fucking again, keeping Theon held with an arched back with his hands on his mouth, Ned's full body pressing down on the boy.

Ned made sure that he leaned in close to the back of Theon's head, so his ragged breath would have the full effect on the pale skin at making Theon shiver with lust. He moved in closer to Theon's ear.

"You like it, don't you, boy? You like my cock in your tight little arse, don't you?" he whispered in the boy's ear. He moved his hand towards the boy's neck, so he could speak

"YES! Yes milord, I love it!"

Ned nibbled on Theon's ear, making the boy moan further while he was choked ever so slightly by Lord Stark's large, rough hands; the strong arms flexing as he did so.

This attention was driving the young boy crazy. The older man's cock was driving into him with god like thrusts, hitting a point inside him that made him moan and grind his hips, which rubbed his cock against the bed sheets below him.

Soon he felt his cock stir, and his breathing became laboured some. He groaned and panted as he came, his cock aching as spurt after spurt erupted from within him.

His body tightened as this occurred, and his hole twitched and tightened around Lord Stark's cock.

Ned felt the effect as it pressed firmly down on his cock. His hips began to move more rapidly.

"Get ready, boy! You're about to get exactly what you wanted."

Just before Ned came, he twisted the boy's head around and forced his lips on Theon's, kissing him between ragged and lustful breaths.

Ned roared out as his cock erupted inside the boy's arse, washing the walls of his inside with cum.

Ned kept his pace up all the while he came, until finally he collapsed on top of the boy; both of them a sight of manly beauty, covered in sweat and cum, out of breath and exhausted.

"It looks like we'll both need to get in the bath now." Ned said with a chuckle, before kissing the boy once more.

Looking back now, remembering the way Theon's chest heaved up and down, a sheen of sweat to his skin, and a lustful glaze to his eyes; Ned was pushed over the edge. He came down the boy's throat, his hand grasping even tighter in Theon's hair; making the boy whimper as he choked down the large cock that was spurting down his throat.

Ned pulled Theon up when he was done, pushing him against the warm stone walls of the chamber, and kissing him as passionately as the first time they had done so, tasting his own cum in the boy's mouth.

"You are an amazing lover, boy."

"You're not so bad yourself, Lord Stark." Theon cheekily joked before kissing the older man again.

Ned marvelled at how much more mature the boy's body was now, which he could feel underneath his clothes; the muscles much bigger than a year previous, at least an inch or so taller in height, and the beginnings of stubble and hair on his chest.

"Ah, the beauty of youth. You are growing into quite the young man, Theon." Ned continued after the kiss, rubbing and massaging at the boy's clothed chest.

Theon's breath hitched.

"Please, Lord Stark, I can't stand much more attention, or I'll need you to fuck me once more before we leave." He breathed out lustfully.

Ned pushed harder, lifting the boy off the floor and holding him up against the wall with his own legs, grinding his crotch into Theon's.

"That can be arranged." He said, as he went in for another battle of tongues – his left hand moving down to Theon's arse, while his right moved to behind the boy's head; firmly grasping a handful of hair and pushing Theon more forcefully into his own lips.

Both of them knew that this would be a fun afternoon.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


End file.
